


Song of a Flightless Bard

by HQ_Wingster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Walk Into A Bar, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Years later, while in the midst of a song, fated circumstances had returned them to one another.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Song of a Flightless Bard

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge and familiarity with _The Witcher_ can be summed up in a handful of YouTube clips. But since I’ve been working on poetry for my creative writing class, I was interested in seeing how my style would change if I wrote for a new fandom.

A cage went in search of a bird and swallowed it in mid-flight.  
All that remained were a few red feathers, soon to be gone and  
out of sight. Had a wolf not come and bent the steel with an ire,  
our dear little robin would’ve met his end by a monster—whose  
gnashing teeth and curdling stench could kill a man in his sleep.  
_Thrice over,_ the bird would add, proclaiming what a tragedy it  
would be if he were to live, but not truly live within the bowels  
of a disgusting beast. Oh, what a distasteful death that—!

_That’s enough, now._

Not a caress, but an embrace folded him  
so neatly that upon lifting his gaze, he met the man who saved  
him, all those years ago. Never once did he ask if he could be  
let go, but the bard noticed how the warrior limped. Called for  
a seat and a pint of Mead to ease the suffering, tattered across  
hardened skin. Not for a moment did he part from him as the  
bard strayed from sharper words to softer lines. His wings had  
unfold as he drew his audience close. Near enough where he  
could catch the fire flickering from his warrior’s eyes, like a  
wolf who had fallen for a robin that wouldn’t fly. No wings  
could draw a man closer to the sky than the fondness, lifting  
from the catacombs of one’s heart. Sitting not as straight but  
straighter than before, a song fluttered above the haze while  
strumming from a lute were musings of a bard.

Here shall be the tale of a friendship, unparalleled for a wolf  
had been wandering with a robin entailed. Both traversed the  
land, with nothing but a plan to slay all these demons, scorching  
the earth. When the nights would fall and until the brink of dawn,  
the fights were not over for war had begun. Engraved beneath their  
shields were hearts made of steel, accompanied by timbres of howls

and a shriek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
